Internet browsers are software applications for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. These information resources are identified by uniform resource identifiers or locators (URIs/URLs) and may comprise a web page, an image, a video, or some other piece of content. Internet browsers may further be used to access information provided by web servers in private networks or files in file systems. To provide the content, a request may be generated by the browser to a server that hosts the requested content. In response to the request, the server may provide the content to the browser, which in turn presents the content to the end user.
Although browsers provide an efficient tool for accessing resources over the internet, browsers are often the source of malicious processes and software that get implemented on an end user device. These malicious processes may include malware, spyware, ransomware, or some other similar malicious process that is undesirable for the end user of the computing system. To protect against these processes, browsers may attempt to sandbox and monitor the information that is being provided from the host servers. However, vulnerabilities still exist that can provide malicious content access to the end user computing system despite the sandboxing and security precautions on the local device.